


赌局 (福莫）

by YiqiNie



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiqiNie/pseuds/YiqiNie
Summary: 一场没有赢家的赌局
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 14





	赌局 (福莫）

**Author's Note:**

> OCC，就是自己写着玩的文

Sherlock用枪抵着Moriaty的额头，天才教授平静的把拿烟的手放在嘴边，深吸一口，缓缓吐出。烟雾穿过Sherlock的脸庞，像是子弹发射时的硝烟。

Moriaty扔掉了烟蒂，眼神里没有丝毫的恐惧，世界顶级的犯罪大师声音带笑还带有一丝玩味的说：“开枪吧，Sharlock，我倒在血泊中的样子会印在你的脑海里，你会永远记住我的。我就是死了，你也摆脱不了我。”

Moriaty贴近Sherlock的耳朵，含情脉脉的在他耳畔说：“那个军医在Moran手上。” 轻轻舔舐了一下侦探的耳垂，把脑袋埋在侦探的肩头，慵懒的谈论着一条人命的生死：“亲爱的，你有两个选择。你的第一个选择是杀了我，去救他。第二个选择是跟我，真正懂你，爱你，配得上你的人在一起，忘了那个军医，你知道我是你最后的同类。”

Sherlock迟疑了，避开了Moriaty仿佛能洞察一切的目光。快速的推演着Moriaty的阴谋，却一无所获。枪口抵在Moriaty额头的力度没有一丝丝减轻，但浓烈的杀意已经不在侦探周身流转了。

思索了片刻后，侦探扔下了枪，低头用力吻住了比他矮一头的男人。“这就是你想要的？” 侦探问。吻拉近了两个人的距离。但唇齿相交间没有丝毫温柔可言。更像是野兽之间的撕咬。Sherlock倒吸了一口凉气，Moriaty咬了他。咸腥的铁锈味在二人的口中弥漫开来，二人却依然没有分开。

吻终，二人的嘴唇分开，拉出一道银丝。侦探大力推开了刚刚还在唇齿相交的人 “你满意了吗，现在把John放了。” Sherlock命令道。  
Moriaty重新点了一只烟，淡淡的说： ”侦探先生，你知道我想要的可不止这些。一个吻就想打发我。你把自己看的太重了。”

Moriaty从裤子里掏出手机，电话的另一头被接起，Moriaty打开免提，Sherlock敏锐的听见了John挣扎的声音，他想上前去抢手机，却被Moriaty躲过。当着Sherlock的面，Moriaty从电话中吩咐Moran：“Moran, 把Holmes的那个小情人处理了吧。” 几秒后从电话里传来一声枪响，军医挣扎的声音消失了，通话也嘎然而止。

“你怎么敢？” Sherlock咆哮道。重新把手机收起来后，Moriaty享受的看着一向以冷静和理智著称的Holmes失态的样子。不出所料侦探的拳头在下一秒如期而至，正中Moriaty的左脸。

他本有机会躲开的，但他只是静静地站在那里，承受着侦探的怒气。在拳头打在脸上时，疼痛感在脸上炸开，他因为后挫力跌坐在地上，脸偏向一边，猩红色的液体顺着嘴角流下来。Sherlock拾起了之前扔在地上的枪，再次将枪口对准了犯罪大师的额头。

跌坐在地上的Moriaty仰头看着站在他面前的侦探，露出了一个偏执的笑容，眼神里尽是疯狂，大笑着说，“你看，Sherlock，你输了，在感情前你的理智不堪一击，假如现在主导着你的是理智，你就不会向我开枪。”

侦探冷哼了一声, 给枪上了膛。一脸漠然的看着对面的男人。Moriaty知道他今天必死无疑，但他的目的达到了。为了看到Holmes家的天才失态的样子他不惜放弃生命。 但对他来说者笔交易很值，他不怕死。James Moriarty对死亡从不畏惧，但他就是死也要拖Sherlock下水。他们是天才，是疯子，是对方灵魂宿敌，也是精神伴侣，逃不开，也跑不掉，一方死，另一方也跟着陨落。

”East wind is coming.” Moriaty对着侦探说出了最后的遗言，随后闭上了眼睛，安静的等着死亡来临。

一声枪响，侦探冷静的起身，拭去了脸上溅上的血迹，最后看了一眼躺在血泊中的灵魂宿敌，转身离去。他是这场赌局的赢家，却也深陷其中，把筹码输的一干二净。

午夜时分，伦敦归于平静。

**Author's Note:**

> 各位小可爱走之前留个赞呗～


End file.
